Scott's journal
by hwy417
Summary: Scott's journal entry in the future-SS! Plz rr!
1. May 10th, 2005

Hey! Its hwy417 again! it feels good to be writing again. Here's a little spoof I wrote. Enjoy!   
  
oh ya. The character's aren't mine! Its a journal entry by Scott in the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look forward to getting up everyday. To get out of bed, to take a shower, and to get dressed. Because everytime I do that, it means I'm able to see Shelby. When Elaine was seducing me, I wanted to die. I wanted to commit suicide, and just leave this world. I guess that's why I took up drugs. It was horrible, but it kept me away from the life I hated. Every time I woke up to a brand new day, it meant another day that Elaine could come into my room, another day that I had to hallucinate. It's not like that now.  
  
Today I saw her. She was wearing a grey sweater and jeans, but she still looked as beautiful as I saw her at the morp. Her hair was gleaming in the sun, and her blue eyes were twinkling with happiness. It was a first time in a long time I saw her like that. Shelby was the only person I could talk to openly about my past. She seemed to understand me, to feel my pain. I found out later that she was in the same situation too. I want to erase her pain. I want to hold her tight, and make everything go away.  
  
I love her so much. She means the world to me. I couldn't go another day without kissing her, touching her, feeling her soft presence with me. She understands me better than anyone else could in the world, maybe even more than my dad.   
  
I love the way that she laughs, and even the way that she frowns. I love her eyes, the way that it holds the attention of the person it is addressed to. I love the way that she's so stuborn, and her own unique way of doing things. I love her every movement and her every touch. I love the feel of her lips on mine, and the way that she smiles after we kiss. I love her, and I love her presence.   
  
It's been nearly 5 years since I first met her, and we're still going on steady. We both went to the same university, and tommorow's our graduation. I'm going to propose to her, on the spot. I asked my professor, and my plan's going to be fine. After the valedictorian's speech (which Shelby is going to make), I'm going to go up, and propose to her. I hope she accepts. My world is empty. It would be a vast nothingness without her.   
  
I would tell her that I love her so much. I want to be with her forever and beyond. I want to wake up, and see her next to me. I want to have a daughter that looks exactly like her. I want her to marry me, so that she and I could both look forward to getting up everyday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. May 15th, 2005

I'm finally updating! lol I wasn't planning on continuing, but a lot of people liked it so ya. Enjoy! I only own Nicole (she's from a previous story), and people who aren't from the regular show.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May 15th, 2005  
  
I should really put dates on these entries. I want to look back on these days and remember every little detail. My last entry was May 10th.   
  
My graduation was on the 11th, and it was awesome. Everyone from Horizon, including Peter and Sophie came. Shelby looked stunning at graduation. Even with our little cap and gowns, she looked beautiful as if she was wearing something more elegant. Her hair was swept up into an elegant half ponytail, and..no words could describe her eyes, just twinkling with happiness and triumph, and pride, and joy..I want to keep that moment always in my heart.   
  
Shelby's speech was beautiful. She revealed her past to everyone, how she was all messed in her teens, but she cleaned herself up, and even got to be valedictorian. She told everyone to have a dream, and do anything to get the dream to a reality. Shelby told everyone that her dream was to graduate from university. She thanked Peter and the Horizon crew for helping her through the roughest times of her life. She ended by telling our graduating class to not to judge people by their covers, and try to understand everyone. It was simple, yet sweet. I didn't know Shelby had healed so much that she could reveal her past so openly.   
  
After the ceremony, we all went to a little cafe where Shelby always went to, and caught up with everyone. No one changed too much, and it was just like the old times. Everyone went to university. Auggie and Jules both went to some university in NYC, Auggie in for art, and Juliette for fashion designing. Their graduation is a little later, on the 20th. Daisy went to UCLA, and finished criminology there. Ezra went to MacMaster for English literature. Nicole went to Harvard. Smart kid, she majored in law there. We all knew she had the potential. David, believe it or not, went to MIT for engineering. It was big shock to all of us. I couldn't make it to any of their graduations. It was really far away, and I had exams. Shelby was able to go to Nicole's graduation though. Everyone got a really good education, thanks to Peter. He worked our butts off in our last year.  
  
As you could probably tell, I didn't propose to Shelby yet. I would have, but something came up. The night before our graduation, I went over to Shelby's apartment, where I was supposed to pick her up for a date. I just slipped in because the door was open.   
  
Shelby was sitting with her back to me, and talking with her roomate, Kate. Kate also knew Nicole, and her and Shelby went to Nicole's graduation last week. Supposedly, a guy did the same thing to his valedictorian girlfriend at the Harvard graduation. I couldn't stand there forever, so I tapped Shelby on the shoulder. She was really surprised, and nearly screamed, but just smiled at me.   
  
I took her out to a new restaurant that was nice. Shelby was really excited about the graduation, and was talking a mile a minute. I would have talked along with her, but my mind was a thousand miles away. My proposal plan was ruined. If I proposed to her at the graduation ceremony, she would think that I would be copying the stupid guy at Harvard. Shelby didn't seem to notice, she was too busy worrying about her speech.  
  
I cant stop thinking about her..the way she twirls a piece of her hair when she's thinking, or just...just the way she always manages to surprise me somehow. I need to think of a way to surprise HER. With a diamond ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
did u like it? r/r! 


End file.
